


Defiance

by mrscreepy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Kings & Queens, Political Intrigue, Romance, Secrets, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscreepy/pseuds/mrscreepy
Summary: In summary it is a story of a commoner young woman struggling for hope in a cruel life and a duty bound prince brought together by tragedy. Both have their secrets and demons to contend with but the pull to be together is electric. Xander is hiding a race of dragons protected by his family for centuries while Elise is hiding an abused past and a dark act committed in her darkest times.In getting to know each other and building a relationship they will have to deal with trust, self worth issues and questioning what is best for the kingdom.Around them however are power hungry people threatening not only their lives but the lives of the entire kingdom and beyond. Will Elise and Xander be able to find acceptance, love and happiness in each other they both crave? Will they be able to save the kingdom and its people while also keeping the secret of the dragons? Or will forces tear everything apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my very own book. I am about a third done and hope to get it published. I am posting the first six chapters. They are fairly edited and I just want to know what others think about it. Thank you in advance for clicking on this. I hope you read it and enjoy. I would love comments it’s the only way to grow but knowing my work is being read is great enough. Please no mean comments only constructive as Defiance is special to me.  
> I will post more if there is an interest. 
> 
> Sorry for the formatting.

Chapter 1

Elise was going to do what she had to do to be free. No matter what the cost.   
It wasn’t something she mulled over and hoped that day would come. No, she had been planning and saving. She wasn’t a slave like the merchants told her about. She was her father’s daughter and that meant so much more. It was guilt that chained her, responsibility that bound her, and fear that kept her bent but anger kept her from being broken.   
The plague had hit their village along with the rest of the world almost a year ago. It was devastating. The losses were close to half her village. The sickness had transformed everything. Some people profited from it such as her father, he was the only blacksmith left in 40 miles and now could charge more or take his time. Other people had gained more land and were making more money.   
Then there were others like her and her brother. Their mother had died the last month of the plague. Their father had been cruel before but their mother had tempered his anger, now it went unchecked. Elise had tried to seek help. She told the village sheriff and he only told her it was his right. Elise knew that wasn’t the truth, however, the pestilence changed all aspects of life. In this new world her father could do what he wished with little to no consequence. He was needed and people would turn a blind eye to his actions.   
But not all people. During the summer and fall Elise worked the farm of a young man named Alister. She was there now sitting in the dirt pulling weeds. The sun was warm on her skin. The dirt clung to her dress and apron. This was where she was happiest. Maybe the only place she found happiness anymore.   
She could see Alister on the other side of the field. His muscles flexing under his tan skin as he worked. His blond hair was pulled back and his beard was cut short. She knew he loved her and she loved him but not as he hoped she would. Last fall he started asking her to marry him. She knew he would be a wonderful husband and it would get her away from her father. She felt he deserved better, that he deserved a wife that was in love with him.   
Even if she did want to marry Alister her brother came first. She was older and had to protect him. She took most of the beatings her father doled out and had been hiding money for their escape. Her brother Abele was the most important person in her world. He was precious to her in every way.  
Elise heard the crunching of boots on the rocky road before she saw that a man was walking down the road to Alister’s farm. With a growing concern she realized who it was. It was the man she hated. It was her father.   
She quickly stood wiping the dirt from her hands on her apron. There was no good reason he should be there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alister striding forward the look on his face told her all she needed to know, if push came he would be out for blood. She put out a hand and he stopped. She had to deal with this herself.   
“I got a new job for you.” Her father had stopped a few feet from her. He crossed his arms across his barrel chest challenging her to defy him.   
Elise fought the urge to lash out. She kept her voice quiet “My days are full as they are. I cook. I clean. I keep our animals well taken care of. I work here until after the harvest sells. I take in other people’s laundry as well. What else do you want of me?”  
Alister had slowly inched forward straining to hear. Her father waved him over. “This concerns you too.” He smiled predatorily at Elise. “Only one job. I talked to a man who owns an inn a few miles away and he wants you to work for him.”  
“No, she works for me.” Alister said. He was behind her with his hand on her shoulder trying to pull her back.   
“He will pay me more.”  
Alister knew he couldn’t budge Elise so he moved between her and her father. “How much more?”  
Her father passed an arm through the air. “More than you could pay with this pathetic farm of yours. What do you need her for really? Certainly not to work the land one man could easily do this. I have a feeling it’s to warm your bed. Or maybe you are less of a man than I thought and you like ogling at what you haven’t had.”  
As he talked Elise could feel the heat rising from her chest to her face. She could feel the burning in her cheeks. She was embarrassed as she had never been before and mad beyond words. She saw Alister’s muscles bunching she knew he would strike but before he could she put her hand on his shoulder and stepped to his side.   
“What would I have to do?” She could feel Alister’s eyes on her questioning her.   
Her father tilted his head back. He knew he won. “A barmaid, cooking, cleaning and whatever else he asks of you. He isn’t married and you could also turn a profit taking care of the guest.”  
Tears welled in Elise’s eyes. He sold me. His own daughter. How could he do that? “If that is your wish.” She dug her fingernails into Alister’s shoulder fighting to stay composed. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist.   
“I knew you would agree.” Without another word her father turned and left the way he came smugness in every step.   
Elise turned to Alister and hugged him to her. His skin felt warmer than it should and she knew it was the rage he felt. She buried her head on his chest and her mind brought up every terrible possibility for her future. She clung to Alister tighter trying to keep her heart from breaking but let her tears flow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander, the future king of Fortis, sat on his horse as it slowly climbed the rocky terrain of the Calais Mountains. He was deep in thought. The sound of the elite knights, the Black Wings, at his back was a comforting constant. The sound of metal clanking, horse hooves hitting and scraping the ground and the sound of his men’s voices discussing everything from the mundane to the great. The current topic was women as it was so often.   
He could recognize each man’s voice distinct from the other. It was something he made himself do. He refused to fail them and pushed himself to be the best he could. Knowing their voices helped on the battlefield. Wearing the same armor he wanted to know where each one was. He never had to look at them to know who was speaking. He knew how long they had been with the order and what their strength and weaknesses were. He made sure he knew the names of their family. Those names kept him from making mistakes. If he did he would have to tell the family of their deaths. He had done it once and the hurt in their eyes haunted him even to this day.   
He often dreamed of a war with countless dead at his feet. Their vacant yet oh so familiar eyes of his brothers in arms looking back at him judging his decisions. He dreamed of coming home to Avelea the seat of power for their kingdom without his loyal warriors. He would look down from his mount at the once trusting faces of his people and only see betrayal and heartache. He would wake with his blood rushing and the need to protect filing his core.  
Today he was reflecting on his past and looking to the future he knew was coming but wasn’t prepared for. A celebration was to be held in memorial of his mother. She was a loving woman devoted to her family and her kingdom. His father had been heartbroken since his mother died. He hated to see such a fierce man bowed by grief.   
Xander had taken a contingent of the newest Black Wings on a tour of the kingdom to get away from the castle and the celebration. They had been traveling for a fortnight going from city to city skipping the villages following the Gold Road that snaked throughout the kingdom. He wanted to visit the different tribes on the other side of the border, but realistically the reasons he had given he knew were only excuses. He merely wanted to be far from the pressure and demands. Being a leader came naturally, being a warrior came easy yet dealing with politics, power plays and intrigue he struggled with.  
His future had been mapped for him since birth. He would be king when his father died whether he wanted to or not. Whether he would be a good king or not remained to be seen. It was his destiny. The people would flourish or suffer under his rule and he was concerned he wouldn’t be good enough.   
Now his father had made a contract for him to marry a woman from a neighboring kingdom. Xander argued against it and lost. She was nothing he wanted in a wife. She was simpering to him, preening to his father and belittling to everyone else be they a lord or a gong farmer. He didn’t even like being in the same room with her, however, duty came first. He knew he would marry her. It was the one sacrifice he loathed.   
Xander lived by a code: duty, honor and loyalty, among other things. He had already given up a great deal but he had gained much too. Perhaps the trade would be a wife he couldn’t love in exchange for children he would be devoted to. Children that could be better leaders than he or all those that came before him.   
The biggest problem, the problem he had trouble thinking about let alone voicing was that the kingdom would be starving in years perhaps decades to come. Part of the marriage contract would fix it but not solve it. The fields were producing less and less. It had never been great in his lifetime but the needs of the people had been met. The plague bought them some time as there was less to feed now.   
He knew the cause. He knew why the soil was growing harsh. He knew why they were the richest kingdom with mines and caves filled with diamonds. He had learned the truth when he was a small child that his family had held a secret for 500 years. That they had been protectors of an ancient race all that time and that he would be a protector as well. The knowledge of the time before when the race lived among people passed down through the generations. Now only three alive knew what lay beneath the ground.   
It was a city of dragons, dragons that were suffering under ground. Most who never knew the feel of taking to the sky and feeling the air on their leathery wings. The most recent born were white without their color markings. They went underground to protect the world and themselves centuries before becoming legends to humans. He felt sorry for them. He wanted them to be free.   
He wanted dragons and humans to live together as before. Yet he was afraid that what happened five hundred years ago would happen again. People were always looking for power and having a dragon under your control would make you very hard to defeat. It happened once it would happen again.   
They had to ban mining for fear that someone would stumble upon the dragon’s home. The dragon’s sulfurous fire made the diamonds but that combined with their digging was killing the soil. The elder dragon Basileus agreed that things had to change. Xander thought it was time. Past time really alas the fear was too great. Basileus, his father and Uncle Tristan thought they should wait.   
Xander was broken from his thoughts by the change in the sound his horse’s hooves were making. The groomed path of the Gold Road was disappearing and the rutted overgrown and disused road to the Tribal lands lay ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheep sheep and more sheep. Such trivial problems these imbeciles have. King Demetrice often ruminated on the fact that other kings didn’t have to deal with all this nonsense. He rubbed his temples and looked out at the assembled masses waiting for their turn to speak with him. “Court is done for the day.”  
The guards quickly ushered the people out, some with stunned looks on their faces others seeming to expect it and accept it.   
He was alone in this throne room now. Or he supposed as close to it as he could. It wasn’t much of a throne room not like King Ale had. His had a normal ceiling with a few braziers burning. A table sat to his right where a scribe was taking notes of the day. It wasn’t very big either. Not like King Ale. Demetrice always compared himself to the other rulers in the land. He wanted the power they had.   
He had always wanted power. When he was a young man he thought the king of Balantes had unlimited power. Now that he was the king he realized how wrong he was.   
Demetrice was born and grew up in a one room house with his parents and eight brothers and sisters. They were all content to work the land. He felt different. He always had. He had left home at a young age, went to the castle and started working. He had worked his way up, garnering the king’s favor as he did. He had been planning every step he took. When the time was right he made his move on Princess Salva.   
She was easy. She was a homely girl and her sisters were beautiful. Demetrice said a few kind words and made her feel that he loved her. She was the first born and King Caido didn’t have any male heirs. It didn’t take much and he and Salva were married.   
A planned accident here and there over the next few years and the king was gone along with Salva’s sisters. She had been devastated to lose her whole family but Demetrice didn’t care he got what he wanted. He was king.   
They had a daughter Catrice and she was every bit his daughter. Cold and calculating with a heart set on power. She was much better than a son. He couldn’t stay the arbiter of farm problems. Catrice was now the next opportunity.   
As she grew he thought of where best she could secure more power for them. Vydas had a king that had wealth and power. His kingdom was everything Demetrice wanted but King Edom had a habit of cutting off his wives’ heads. The union of the kingdoms would be beneficial but he feared brief.   
Sumitra was nice but the king had a harem of wives and his daughter would be one of many. He knew that wouldn’t work to his advantage at all. Gospic was never a possibility as it was ran by women and would never let a stranger in.  
That left Fortis. The one he compared his kingdom to the most. It was ideal in many ways. They had wealth beyond belief but often warred with Vydas. War was taxing on the coffers, on the other hand they had a great military and might gain him more land in the process. That was beneficial he thought. It was still powerful but had suffered greatly from the plague. He felt he could turn that to his advantage as well. Fortis had a prince close to his daughter’s age who wasn’t attached to another. Demetrice had made sure to stay apprised of that fact and had always kept on the good side of King Ale.   
His time had come now. Fortis was struggling. Their farms were not suppling enough and had to look elsewhere. Finally, being king of the land of sheep and vegetables was paying off.   
Demetrice was proud of the deal he made. Unite the two kingdoms with their children’s marriage. The contract hadn’t been signed yet but he felt confident it would be. A few more accidents and his daughter would be sole ruler of Fortis.   
He pulled the contract from his robes. He liked keeping it close. It was reassuring when his patience was tested. He caressed it. This was the future. Queen Graciela of Fortis was already dead. King Ale, her devoted husband, sometimes had the look of the dead. Demetrice felt certain it would be simple to get rid of him. Price Xander would be much harder to get rid of though. He seemed guarded, on edge and coiled to attack at all times. He was a tough nut to crack. Catrice would have to wear him down and wait for an opportunity. Problem solved he thought. Catrice would have Fortis and he would have the wealth and power that came with it.   
He felt pretty smug it would all work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elise had clung to Alister until her eyes were dry and she was exhausted. It had been so long since she cried. The events of the plague had dulled her senses and when her mother died the pain was dulled as well. Knowing she was nothing to her father, knowing she would truly loose her freedom and the life she had and most importantly knowing she would be unable to protect her brother had been crushing.   
Alister had remained silent as she wept. He held her tight and kissed her forehead as he often did. She knew he loved her. By the gods why can’t I love him the way he needs? What is wrong with me?   
She looked into his bright green eyes and stroked his cheek. “Thank you for not hitting him. Thank you for everything.”  
He kissed her on the lips and this time she let him. “I knew you wouldn’t want me to. But that man needs to die. I can’t have the inn owner or anyone else use you. If I killed him would you marry me then?”  
Elise smiled. She knew he would. That he would do whatever to protect her. “I’ve asked many things of you but I won’t ask that.”  
Alister let her go and backed away from her. “You’re going to run aren’t you? You’re going to take your brother and run.”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I’m going with you.”  
She knew he would say that. “You know we would have to go far from here. My father would hunt us down. I can’t take you away from your life.”  
He looked at the ground with a furrow of his brows and slightly clenched fist. “I thought you knew you are my life.” His voice was filled with vulnerability and longing.  
She wrung her hands. Gods why is he making this so difficult. She turned away from him. She couldn’t look at him. She couldn’t see the hurt on his face. Maybe I love him more than I thought. But what if I’m wrong and we run from here and I can’t give him what he needs and he suffers because of me. And what if I leave without him and he suffers. What if he never marries and never has children.   
Elise turned back to face him her mind made up. She could pretend for the rest of her life if she had to. “Okay the three of us will go.”  
He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. They both knew she didn’t want him to go. “Do you still want Abele in the smithy apprenticeship?”  
“Yes I do but I don’t have enough saved up.”  
“Wait right here.” Alister ran back to his house and came back shortly with a pouch in his hand. He pulled a ring and a necklace from it. “I made a trade during the winter for them. I was hoping to give this to you one day… the ring when we married and the necklace as a gift.”  
Elise sighed Alister was too kind. “You deserve so much better.”  
Alister pressed the pouch in her hand. “Look I’m not concerned about our future together. I only want you and Abele safe. I know you can take care of each other out there but I have to go with you. Take the ring and necklace to Kian and sell them to Carmella. Take what we have harvested with you as well for a cover. You run those errands for me all the time no one will question it. Tonight after your father has been in his cups you and Abele sneak out and meet me in the village square. Hardly anyone is out and no one will see us leave.”  
Elise was surprised. He was never so decisive nor to take control so fast. He was a man of few words, he would do what she wanted and for the most part she ran his farm when she was there. “Thank you. Promise me you won’t hurt father while I am gone.”  
“I promise.”  
Elise shoved the pouch into the bodice of her dress and snatched up a basket with carrots and potatoes. She felt dizzy with happiness. They would be safe and far from here. She kissed him on the cheek. “We will see you tonight.”  
She put on her brown cloak and walked quickly down the road passing the houses and buildings of their small village. One last stop and she would go to Kian. She had to tell Abele the plan. She stopped at their house first grabbing the pot that had been cooking on the fire. She put two bowls and spoons on top of the basket and lumbered out the door to the forge.   
Elise saw Abele first. He was hammering away at a piece of metal bending it to his will. She was proud of him. In just a few short years he had surpassed their father’s ability at metal work. She knew he would do well in Avelea working with a master craftsman. He could open his own shop, marry a sweet girl and have a family. In just a few hours they would have freedom. He could have that life she so often dreamed of for him.   
She called out, “Abele can you help me?”  
He ran over and took the hot pot from her. She set the basket on the ground outside the forge. “Is it lunch time already?”  
Elise saw her father on the other side of the open forge talking to a customer. She stepped close to Abele and whispered, “We are leaving tonight.”  
His young sweat covered face lit up as he smiled. “Really? I thought it would be after the harvest.”  
“I found out today Father was going to sell me to an inn keeper. Alister gave me something to sell and is going with us.” She kept their father in the corner of her eye.   
Abele looked startled. “Sell you?”  
“Yes. Now don’t say a word or let on to the plan. We will leave tonight and be done with this place.” She filled both bowls from the pot and put the spoons in the bowls. “I have to go to Kian now. I love you brother.”  
Abele gave her a blinding smile. “I love you sister.”  
Elise picked up the basket smiling as she walked to Kian. 

*****

Elise had walked through the dark lush forest to Kian and as she approached she could see the smoke from the cook fires before she could see the buildings. Kian was bigger than Kell, her village. It had a large market place and Alister often sold there instead of Kell. With the basket on her hip Elise weaved through the crowds to Carmella’s store. Carmella displayed vegetables on the tables in front of the store and inside had grain, sugar and salt. Her father had started the store with her and her brothers helping. When he passed his sons ran it with Carmella. Then the plague descended and she was the last of the family.   
Elise went inside the wooden building and set the basket on the floor. Luckily for her the store was empty. “Hello Carmella.”  
The short plump woman turned with a surprised smile. “I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“Alister sent me with some carrots and potatoes but also something special.” She pulled the pouch out of her dress and laid the ring and necklace on the table between the two women. “He thinks you will buy these from me.”  
The older woman gave her a stern motherly look like she had been caught goofing off instead of doing chores. “You are finally leaving us aren’t you?”  
“Yes. Alister is going with us.”  
“Why am I not surprised.” She picked up the ring and necklace with a somber look. “You know what these were for?”  
Elise frowned and looked down and away in shame. “He told me.”  
“Why do you punish yourself so and push a chance at love away?” Carmella saw Elise turn away. “So… will you still get Abele into the smithy apprenticeship?”  
Elise turned back with the sadness and guilt pushed to the back. “Yes. The master blacksmith will teach him much and he will have a better life for it.”  
“Are you still going to join one of the temples?”  
Elise shook her head her long black hair gliding through the air. “No. I’ll probably give Alister what he wants.”  
Carmella shrugged. “Good, if you let yourself you will be happy with him. I suppose I won’t hold you up any longer.” She handed Elise a purse full of coins.  
“I appreciate this.” She hugged Carmella. They exchanged their goodbyes and she was on her way.   
She walked swiftly back through the forest. There was an odd tinge in the air and a faint unfamiliar sound. She sped up. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The sound was becoming defined and sharp. It was screams. Elise ran.   
She ran over the crest of the hill and looked down upon the valley. Most of the buildings were on fire, some people were running others were fighting men on horseback. The villagers were quickly losing. Bodies lay strewn about and blood soaked into the mud. She had to find Abele. She scanned the chaos and saw him running behind their father to their house. A man running them down on horseback was on their heels a sword raised high. Elise began to run and saw her brother struck down and her father barrel into the house slamming the door.   
Elise screamed and began to run faster. Her foot caught on a tree root and she fell rolling down the hill. She hit the ground hard slamming into a rock hurting her right side. She tried to rise but couldn’t get her leg to move. She looked for Abele realized his head was no longer attached and let out a terrible long wail as the tears poured down her face. She slammed her fists into the ground over and over and screamed again the sound like a dying animal releasing her anguish until she was breathless and saw flashes of light in her vision. Big heavy tears ran down her face. She felt like her heart broke it was a terrible physical ache in her chest. How could I not be there for him? How could I let this happen? I’m sorry Abele. Oh gods I’m so sorry. She tried to rise again and collapsed. Alister… I hope you got away.  
She wished she could die. She wished she could run out to those awful people killing the villagers throw herself in front of them and end it all. She lay back on the ground covering herself with her cloak and cried praying to Nox, the god of death, it would stop. 

*****

Elise awoke and saw it was night. The village was eerily silent. She had never heard the village so quiet. She sat up and looked at the carnage below her. Most of the buildings had burnt completely while others had minor damage. Her head pounded, she could move her right leg but pain and weakness were there. I wish this was a nightmare. With a grunt she stood wobbled on her feet and reached down for something to brace herself. She found a broken branch and used that to slowly make her way down. She knew there was nothing she could do for Abele but she had to check on Alister.   
After a long arduously painful descent she reached the valley floor. She rounded a bend and came up short. To her horror the men who had attacked her village was asleep on the ground. From her spot above she thought they were the dead now she saw the truth. Fighting sickness she turned away from them and walked along the edge of Kell.   
As Elise passed her house she could see Abele out of the corner of her eye. The pain of her injuries was nothing compared to what she felt now. Her chest ached, her body shook, weakness and heaviness filled her. How could I have failed him so completely?  
She fought to keep moving. Her body was sluggish as she kept walking using the branch to lean on.   
Elise saw Alister on the ground under a birch tree with a scythe by his side. Blood covered his chest soaking his shirt. He had obviously heard the noise and came to help only to be struck down. She lowered herself down by his side. “I’m sorry.” She said this as much to him as the others.   
To her surprise his eyelids fluttered opened. Gingerly she put her hand to his chest his breathing was beyond faint only by force of will was he clinging to life. “Alister…”  
His voice was cracked and low it sounded like dried leaves on the wind, “Elise, thank the gods you’re alive.”  
She held one of his cold hands to her cheek and put hers on his. “I’m here. I’m okay. I’ll take care of you.”  
“Where is Abele?” He looked at her and she could see the dying of the light in his eyes.   
“He’s okay.” She lied. “He found a place to hide.”  
“Good. I tried to find you and him but I couldn’t.”   
Elise could feel his breath slow slightly. How he was still alive she didn’t know but she did know what he needed to let go. She bent kissing him on the lips tasting his blood. She hovered close looking into his eyes and said the words he longed to hear. “I love you Alister.”  
He sighed and the last bit of life left him. 

*****

Elise had stayed with his body for a few minutes then pushed herself up and struggled back to Abele.   
Her chest tightened the closer she was to Abele. When she saw him she fell to the ground beside him reaching out but not looking she pulled his head to his body. She pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around him. Elise cradled him to her. He had grown so much this past summer he wasn’t the little kid she knew. ”I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I love you brother.” She held him to her rocking him as she once had. She kept repeating over and over that she was sorry and that she loved him.   
A cough broke her grief and she looked up. No one was around her. Surprisingly her house was completely untouched and she hated it for it. Bitter white hot anger was replacing the gutting sadness. A year full of torment came back to her all at once. She stood staring at it. It had become a representation of all she lost and all she suffered through.   
The anger was making her stronger. It coursed through her warming her making her shake with the need to destroy the house. Elise tried the door but it was barred shut. She looked around and found an axe. She pulled it from the stump. I could chop it down but I’d rather burn it down. Leave nothing left but ashes.   
Elise knew as long as the forge survived the fire would be burning. She limped to the forge careless of the sound she made. It was damaged but the fire still burned. She tucked the axe under her arm, pulled a log from the flames with the tongs and found a container of oil for the lamps. Back she went. Blind rage burned inside her.   
She could hear movement behind her, sounds of confusion following her. It doesn’t matter. I have to destroy that thing. They can’t stop me.   
She reached her house. Elise let the axe drop from under her arm stepping away to avoid it. Foot steps came to a halt behind her. I won’t turn around. She splashed the oil on the house then threw the log on the house. As the fire grew that’s when she realized where she had heard the cough from. He father was inside.   
The fire inside her was consuming. All empathy was gone only the hate remained. Everything had been taken from her. Her sweet brother with his freedom so close and a man so in love with her he would give up everything were now gone. She yelled as loud as she could, “How could you leave Abele out here to die! You’re his father what is wrong with you!” Elise could no longer hear the sounds from inside just the fire. She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Now you can kill me.  
Elise heard a gruff voice beside her. “Who was he to you?”  
She let her hands drop and turned in the direction of the voice her green eyes filled with tears. “He was my father.”  
The man that was bent down beside her nodded. He had long messy blond hair with an equally long beard. “Why did you kill him? What did he do to you?” He stood and backed away from her.   
Elise stood and looked him in his cool blue eyes. “Everything and nothing.” She stepped forward until she was close enough to touch the man. “He beat me and my brother all the time, starved us, he was going to sell me. We were afraid of him. And when you people came here he ran and didn’t protect Abele. He left him to die only to save himself.” She walked forward shoulders hunching, arms up. The man stepped back and she pushed him. He staggered but regained his footing. The other men began to step forward but he held up a hand. “You couldn’t even kill the worst of us. No, you killed the best of us.” Elise pushed him again and moved to grab the axe.   
“Stop!” The long haired man yelled at her. She froze. “You burned a man to death it is an agonizingly painful way to die. We killed all these people because we had to. At least they died fast.”  
Elise let out a bellow of rage spun on the man and pushed him this time dropping him to one knee. He quickly recovered and stood. “What a pitiful response! Abele and Alister were all I had! They were perfect and kind and innocent!” Through her grief and anger she was surprised he hadn’t killed her yet.  
“Do you have a death wish?” He rested his head in his hand shaking his head. “What you did will haunt you. It was brutal.”  
Elise shook from anger. “You of all people can’t judge me! You’ve probably killed thousands not to mention your own families!”  
His hands twitched like he would hit her. “You don’t know why we do what we do! Our families are the most important things to us! We have to do this!” His voice dropped back down. “Sometimes we get swept up in other people’s plans and have no choice in the matter.”   
Elise crossed her arms. “You always have a choice.”  
“True, but not when it comes to the people we love most.”  
Elise was confused. She was lost on what he was saying. “I really do not know what you are talking about. You speak of family and love yet you wiped out an entire village.” She crossed her arms and stood to her full height in challenge. “ I’m going to tell the king and he will send his armies after you.”  
“Good you can be our messenger.” He removed a dagger from his belt and handed it to her. “This was my daughters. Tell your precious king to come find us.”  
She frowned at him. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Delmar and this is my clan the Grasmani.” He looked up saw the sun breaking through the darkness. “Time to leave.” Delmar and his men went back to their campsite picked up their belongings and mounted their horses. Elise watched in stunned silence as they disappeared into the tree line of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had followed the road and approached the border between Fortis and the tribal lands. Xander looked up at the tall watch tower in front of them. Centuries ago these towers had been built along the Fortis border. Through the various wars they had never lost that border. Each had soldiers and two Black Wings stationed on them. Xander saw the men that had been in the tower coming down to meet them. He didn’t know who the soldiers were but the tallest Black Wing was older with a wife and three children that lived nearby. His name was Jonas. The younger man was not much older than Xander he was recently married and yet to have children. His name was Gary.  
Xander talked with the men to see what had been going on. They said all was calm. He asked about their families in general interest but also knowing it endeared them to him. He told them he was taking the new Black Wings to see the tribes. The closest was the Grasmani. After the towers had been built most of the tribes moved the villages back. Yet the Grasmani stayed.   
After further travel down the rocky dirt road they came upon the Grasmani village. Xander was surprised and confused. No matter what time of the season it was always full of life. Now it was deserted. “Look around for people.” Xander dismounted and walked around looking into the simple woodened houses. There had definitely been a fight. Things had been broken and torn. There was blood on the ground and walls both inside and outside their homes. But no bodies? Where are all the bodies?  
After a cursory check they met back up at their horses with a look of confusion. “Did any of you find anyone?” Xander asked.  
The men shook their heads. A man younger than Xander who joined at fourteen and now was sixteen spoke, “I saw many footprints leading out of the village but they ended. It looked like someone cleared them away.”  
“Show me.” Xander told Alfaz. They all followed Alfaz to the trail. Xander bent down at where the footprints ended. It looked like someone had wiped the path with branches.   
There should be bodies either the Grasmani or who ever attacked them. Behind Xander he heard his brothers discussing possible scenarios. They all seemed likely. Xander stood. “This is odd. This is very odd.”  
Alfaz messed with his belt. “With all due respect Sire if they are fighting amongst themselves does it concern us?”  
Xander paced for a moment then stopped. “I understand your concern. They are not Forteans. If one of the other tribes did do this then there is nothing I can do. However, all the tribes have been allies to us – the Grasmani more than anyone else. A bigger question is will whatever happened here spill into our borders?”  
They nodded. “So what do we do now?” Alfaz asked.  
“We look around again. We need to find something. If you see a weapon or anything that might suggest who attacked them let me know. The towers are too far away for the guards to see what happened. If we don’t find something then we can ask another tribe.” Xander walked away. He looked again this time picking up blankets, pieces of wood and the debris on the ground. He made sure they searched the village completely. No weapons, their clothing and personal items are still here, the most confusing part is no bodies and no graves, and the tracks were cleared. What in the name of the gods has happened?  
“Let’s go. The Dabas are the closest. We can see if they will answer questions.” Xander said. They mounted their horses and followed him. 

*****

Xander and the Black Wings had moved at a brisk pace. He kept thinking of alternatives to explain the Grasmani’s disappearance. Every one seemed possible. The more likely pointed to one of the other tribes attacking them. He hadn’t been here in some time maybe things changed. Maybe they had fought with someone. Maybe no one died and that explained the missing bodies. Maybe as part of an agreement they just left? That seems the most dubious. Xander knew them to be honorable people. Their bloodlines and their land were their priority. Maybe they were all taken during the attack. There is no possible way they would go down without leaving corpses behind.   
They reached the Dabas village. Xander was stunned to see the gentle people of Dabas hiding in their homes. Xander knew they were the craftsmen of the tribal people. Each tribe was dominant in different aspects. Where the Grasmani were strong warriors and hunters who lived in simple homes the Dabas lived in ornately carved homes. They made the boats for the others and fished from a lake nearby. They were peaceful, skilled merchants and now they were terrified of Xander and his men.   
Xander turned to his brothers in arms. “Stay back here. I will go in alone.” He jumped down and made a show of taking his weapons off. He removed the leather chest plate and laid them all at his feet. Slowly he approached with caution. He saw a few men timidly walking out clutching various weapons. “We will not hurt you we only want to know what happened to the Grasmani.”  
The frightened men in front of him started yelling for them to “get away” and “just leave.” One man was louder than the rest and they quieted to let him speak. “You’re an outsider! You say you will not hurt us but you will!”  
Xander raised his hands. “No I swear to you. We only want answers.” From behind a house on the side a man ran up behind Xander putting a knife to his throat. He had let the man think he had bested him to try to gain their trust. Xander held the man’s arm with his other hand he motioned for his quickly advancing brothers to stop. He knew he could easily subdue or kill the man behind him. He was holding the knife wrong and his hand shook. This is getting out of control fast. He could feel his brothers behind him. He could feel their anger and restlessness. The men in front of him he could see had taken a few steps forward. “Stop!” He yelled not just to the villagers but to his men as well. “We will not hurt you!”  
Xander heard a voice in his ear. The voice was fearful and anxious. “So says you. We’ve seen what can happen. Just leave.”  
Xander quickly spun, disarmed the man and wrapped his arm around the man’s neck. He knew all he had to do was put a little pressure and the man would be out though if he did things would go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. “I know this seems bad but I want answers!”  
The man struggled in Xander’s grip. After realizing he couldn’t move he sagged. “They are gone. All the Grasmani are gone.”   
Xander wanted to squeeze just a little tighter. Why can’t he be clear! “Gone as in dead or gone as in they left the area?”  
“Both.” The man answered.   
Gods! “Where are the bodies? Where did they go?” Xander heard a woman’s crying far off and gradually getting closer.   
“We do not know.”  
Xander saw the source of the crying as a woman ran out and dropped to her knees. “Please let my husband go. We have done nothing to you. The Grasmani are gone that is all you need to know. Please if you don’t leave it may happen to us as well.”  
Dammit! We are protectors now we look like brutes. Xander released the man who dropped to his knees then scurried away. “What has you so afraid?”  
“People like you.” The woman replied as she held her husband.   
It felt like a blow and he rocked back on his feet. Xander felt all fight in him leave as her words cut him. “Apologies we will go.” Morosely he walked back to his horse, picked up his things and mounted the horse. The Black Wings followed him though turning around and keeping their eyes on the villagers. I muddled things up.

*****

That night Xander and the Black Wings returned back to their border to set up camp. They had found a small clearing by a stream with two towers flanking them far off in the distance. Xander didn’t feel safe in the tribal lands anymore. Something bad had happened. He contemplated returning and asking another tribe. His concern would be that they would be met with the same response and he would turn another tribe against them if they were not already.   
The men around Xander had stayed quiet. They whispered to each other but hadn’t said a word to him. Xander pretended not to notice but strained to hear them. He sat on a log polishing and sharpening his sword while the others sat on the other side of the fire. “What do all of you think about today?”  
They looked around. They looked at each other. Finally, Alfaz spoke, “What do you mean Sire?”  
I don’t know if it is youth that gives him confidence but he is quickly becoming their voice. “What I am asking is why do you think Dabas is terrified?”  
Alfaz shrugged. “They were threatened.”  
“Do you think I should have handled that differently?” Xander knew they were not comfortable with him yet. He knew the question made them squirm.   
Alfaz looked to the others. “We think you did what you had to given the circumstances.”  
“I ask because I want you to think for yourselves and not follow blindly.” Xander sheathed his sword. “One last question.” He could see them groan internally. “Do you think it could have been someone from Fortis that attacked the Grasmani?”  
They relaxed and looked relieved. “We were talking about that.” Alfaz said. “It seems probable.”

*****

Xander woke with the rising sun. He enjoyed watching the sun rise, his mind felt clearest then. He stayed on his back watching the colors change from blues and purples to yellows and oranges. He could smell smoke from wood burning and knew someone started the fire. Xander decided to ask the Gyor tribe. He had met them a few years ago. Their chieftain Albion was a level headed man who Xander felt would be willing to talk to him.   
He waited until he heard all the men wake. Xander turned and looked over as they were rolling their blankets up and storing them in their saddle bags. He stood up, stretched and rubbed his face. Xander enjoyed being outside but there were many advantages to being in the castle such as his feather mattress. He was beginning to wish he were home. Perhaps I shouldn’t have left. My father needs me and I find an excuse to leave. If I had stayed I wouldn’t know about the Grasmani though. Most times he felt sure of himself other times he questioned every step he made.  
After eating they finished packing up their camp. “I want answers. We are going to go to Gyor. They are deep in the tribal lands. I think their chieftain will talk with me. I want all of you to stay back. I am going alone.”  
“Sire we have to protect you. We cannot let you enter a potentially dangerous area alone.” Alfaz said.   
Xander smiled. “I am a Black Wing too. I know the vows. I know what we stand for. We are protectors of the realm and swear fealty to the realm and not a king. But and I hate this I know as I’m the only heir you have to protect me. Trust me I know what I am doing.”  
“We are going to stay close but they won’t see us.” Alfaz grinned.   
“Good. We need to move quickly once in the tribal lands.” They loaded up and rode out. They had moved at a fast pace and reached close to Gyor. “We are close. I will go the rest of the way alone.”  
The brothers jumped down, tied their horses to trees and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Xander continued on moving at a slow pace. The trees and bushes began to thin. Xander reached the tall fortified wood wall surrounding Gyor. Last time he was there the gates were open free for people to come and go now they were closed. At the top archers with armed bows sighted on him. In the middle their chieftain, Albion stood.   
Xander halted his horse and raised his hands showing they were empty. “Albion. We have never been on the best of terms yet I thought I would get a more civil greeting.”  
Albion laughed. “You think you know everything. You might as well have your Black Wings show themselves. I know you never travel alone.”  
Xander made a calculated decision. “I left them a good distance from here. I want to talk to you. I want to know what happened to the Grasmani and why Dabas is afraid.”  
Albion crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “You have been away for far too long. Things change.”  
Xander dismounted and took a few steps. He could see the bowmen itching to release their quivers. “I know I have been gone too long. The plague was difficult for everyone. I also know the tribal lands are not under Fortis rule. You are outside the kingdom. If you needed help you need only ask. I don’t know what goes on outside my borders.”  
“Ha that sounds awfully suspicious. Gone all that time only to return now when there are problems. As you pointed out we are not under your rule. What goes on in the tribal lands is our concern not yours. I suggest you leave.” Albion punctuated his remark by pointing in the direction Xander had come.   
Xander shook his head. “Delmar is my friend. I want to know what happened.” Albion nodded and an arrow flew by Xander nicking his arm. He stood his ground not bothering to move out of its way. He knew his brothers had to be angered by that. He knew Albion wouldn’t hurt him or try to fight him. There was no possibility he would try to kill Xander as it would start a war he could never win. Xander knew this was a display and he had to show respect to Albion. If I don’t leave now I will turn all the tribes against Fortis. They will close their borders and no longer trade with the neighboring villages. It is not much of a loss yet it is the last thing we need. “Fine. I will leave this business to the tribes; however, if it affects Fortis I will have no choice but to act.”  
Xander mounted his horse, Bellum, again and without a further look back rode off. I have to get out of here this whole place is mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elise had wanted to give up. The day was grueling and devastatingly painful. She had to remind herself often if Alister stayed alive long enough to make sure me and Abele were alive then I can do this. She spent the day dragging the villagers to the town square. She couldn’t do the appropriate funeral rites on so many. She had no idea where the Servants of the Dead were, they were the people who usually did funeral rites. Elise did what she could for the people placing family members together and covering them with blankets. Abele and Alister were different. She had to cremate them and do the rites.   
She used her axe to break down the buildings to make the funeral pyre. Elise washed both Abele and Alister’s bodies. She felt odd touching Alister is such an intimate way but it was necessary. She wrapped each of them in cloth and put them on the pyre. She lit the fire and watched as they were consumed. Elise prayed to Nox the god of the dead. She said how wonderful and kind they were and she asked him to take their sprits, to watch over them and to let them be reborn with better lives. She had watched them burn until there was nothing left.   
Elise was exhausted. Her right leg was still a sharp pain and the rest of her was sore, she was covered in a mixture of mud and blood. She walked to Alister’s small house. It was untouched as it was outside Kell. She opened the door and could smell him. Alister always smelled of the earth mixed with his own woodsy musk. She went back outside and pulled up buckets of water from the well and carried them inside. She poured them in his small bath tub. Elise stripped her clothes off and threw them outside as they were beyond repair now.   
She scrubbed herself of the day’s hardship. The water was cold but refreshing. She felt better now that she was clean. She dried off, put one of Alister’s shirts on whose sleeves went past her fingers and hem went to her thighs and walked through his house. Elise had rarely come inside. She wanted to keep some distance between her and him. They had worked side by side for months yet going into his house had felt personal. Now it was almost too much.   
Elise lay down in Alister’s bed pulling his soft blankets up high. Her sore muscles began to relax and her mind began to process the events. Alister’s scent was all around her. She remembered clinging to him the day before. In a way she felt like he was still there surrounding her. She looked around and saw a dresser. On top it had things she had given him. A perfect fallen leaf the size of her hand, a rock she thought looked like a fish, a unique blue and red flower she found by his house and a scarf she had knit him last winter.   
Her grief was strong she felt like her insides had been ripped out beat and thrown back in. Her regrets swirled around her threatening to crush her. Elise’s biggest regret was the she should have asked Alister to run with her and Abele before. That way all three of them would be alive. Abele could have been safe in Avelea working with a master blacksmith. He would have found a life he was proud to call his own. She could have married Alister making him happy. The three of them could have lived together in a little house. But she was stubborn. And now it was too late.   
She tried to sleep but was plagued with nightmares. Abele and Alister were constantly in her thoughts. She couldn’t get the screams of the villagers out of her head or the sounds she had heard while her house burned. Damn Delmar he was right. 

*****

Elise had drifted off to sleep but was plagued with nightmares. She awoke late in the morning with the sun streaming through the windows. Everything hurt on her. Her right leg was somewhat better she could move it normally and her muscles were sore from the effort of the day before. Her hands were cut and raw. Yet she felt free. No longer did anything hold her to Kell. She no longer had responsibilities to others. She felt like she could truly breath for the first time in a long time and it made her feel guilty. She hadn’t realized what the true cost would be for her freedom. She wanted Abele and Alister back and would freely give her life for theirs. She felt she didn’t deserve her life.   
Elise knew she could just leave and start a new life yet she knew he had to tell the king about the Grasmani. She had failed in so many aspects of her life but this was something she had to do. She got up, washed her face, and braided her hair. She went through Alister’s house finding things she would need. Afterward she roamed what was left of the village and looked for more supplies. She had found money, food, boots, a few simple dresses, a blanket and a container for water. Elise took her axe and packed it in a bag. She went around and released the animals. She then went back to Alister’s and loaded up on Symour Alister’s horse. She put Delmar’s dagger in her boot.   
She followed the road from Kell to the Gold Road. If she followed that it would take her to Avelea. As she traveled the tall trees of the dense mountain forest gave way to rolling meadows full of bushes and flowers. The meadows were covered in lush green grass with flowers of every color dotting the landscape.   
Elise continued throughout the day and into the night. She had heard stories of thieves roaming the roads. She hadn’t come across one yet she new with the darkness the chance would increase. She found an inn called the Raven and Claw in the town of Bizak. She handed the reins of Symour to the stable boy took her things and went inside.   
The inn was made of a dark rich wood and multiple smells swirled around in the smoke from the fire. The dominate smells were from food cooking and the tinge of alcohol. Behind the bar stood a short man with a round face, small eyes and receding hairline. “Do you need a room?”  
“Yes and dinner.”  
He held out a hand and Elise placed a few coins there. “Have a seat and I’ll get you a slap up. When you’re done the girls will see you up.” He turned grabbed a plate and started piling chicken and potatoes on it.   
Elise sat against a wall in the corner. She could feel eyes on her. She looked around but didn’t see anyone looking at her. The inn owner brought her a plate and she began eating. She let out a deep sigh of contentment as the food began to fill her belly and warm her insides. A tall man with thick arms emerged from the shadows and sat at Elise’s table. “Can I help you?”  
He grinned at her cruelly. “I’m Lee. I can’t help but notice you are alone. I could take you where you are going in exchange for… your company.”  
Elise felt like her skin was crawling. She felt his sleazy gaze sliding over her every curve tightening the ball of fear she felt. “No.”  
Lee leaned in put his left hand on the table and his right on her thigh. “Now you’re a pretty girl I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. There are bad men out there after all. You could be robbed or raped or even killed.”  
Elise could feel the anger overriding the fear she felt. “Is that a threat? I have walked with death and felt its embrace. I have seen many bodies broken and covered in blood. I have nothing. I am nothing. You don’t scare me.”  
Suddenly Lee slapped her with his right hand hard on the cheek. Without thinking Elise grabbed the dagger from her boot and stabbed Lee in the left hand. The blade went through his hand and buried in the table.   
Blood oozed from the wound. Lee began cursing and yelling at Elise. Throughout the inn the people watching broke out in laughter. Elise was exhilarated the feeling of euphoria and freedom filing her veins. She began to laugh. She stood up and laughed in his irate face. No one will hurt me again! No one!   
Someone shouted over. “You showed her Lee!”  
A new wave of laughter started. Lee was standing his hand still pinned to the table screaming like a mad man his face red from anger with a vein protruding from his forehead. He roared and pulled the dagger from his hand. He threw it wildly at Elise as he ran out of the building. She easily dodged it and it hit the wall falling to the floor. She picked it up, cleaned it on the hem of her dress and retuned the knife to her boot. Elise was elated. I should have stood up to my father earlier!  
Once Lee was gone most of the people settled down and resumed what they were doing. Two girls like mirror images of each other approached Elise. As one they said, “Thank you for standing up to Lee.”  
Elise smiled. “My pleasure.”  
The girls talked back and forth finishing sentences the other started. “He’s so mean. He makes us do things we don’t want to do and then hurts us. He’ll think twice about touching another girl. You sure taught him a lesson. That was great. ”  
Elise felt happy but thought she would see him again which left her a bit troubled. “Thank you.”  
One of the girls ran off and came back with a key. “Your room is at the top of the stairs on the right.”  
Elise took the key, picked up her bag and climbed the two sets of stairs to her room. She realized she didn’t need the key as she opened the door to the tiny sparse room and sat her bag down. She took her dress off leaving her shift on. She smiled to herself as she danced in the moonlight. She wasn’t sure if her actions were always in her or she had changed after Abele and Alister’s deaths. Either way she knew she would never let anyone hurt her again.   
If Lee is anything like father he will come back and try to finish what he started. There is no way he will let me get away with humiliating him. Elise tried to lock the door but the lock was broken and there were no other ways to secure it. So she pushed a table with a wash basin in front of it. She hid the dagger under her pillow then buried herself under the blankets and quickly fell asleep. 

*****

Under the cover of night Lee crept back to the inn, the fires were out and everyone had gone to sleep. He was enraged at what Elise had done to him and planned on killing her. In his good hand he tightly held his long hunting knife. No one was going to make a mockery of him let alone some girl. He went up the stairs and stood in front of her door, the one he knew was hers as he had watched her from outside.   
Carefully he turned the knob and felt resistance as he pushed. She’s scared he thought. He licked his lips. Slowly he pushed open the door. He didn’t want to wake her early. He wanted her to see his face as her eyes flew open. With his knife in front of him he peered into the darkness…

*****

Elise had woken to footsteps coming up the stairs. Lying in bed she listened with all her might to hear what was going on outside her door. Then she heard the door slowly begin to open and the table with the washbasin lightly scrap across the floor. She gripped her dagger and slipped out of bed. Standing in the shadows she pressed herself up against the wall by the door. Lee is on the other side I know it.  
In the muted moonlight she could see his hand slide in the room with a long knife firmly gripped. Quickly before he could gain his bearings Elise used her dagger to stab his knife hand. Lee passed the knife to his other hand and jumped into the room. Swinging madly he missed Elise as she ran to the other side of the room. With both hands injured and blood dripping he was a blazing fury. He made a lunge towards Elise so she made a dash to the window and slipped in the process. The dagger flew from her hand. Cursing her stupidity she stood up and realized Lee was right behind her. He grabbed her from behind and held the knife to her collar bone.   
“I’m going to enjoy this.” Lee whispered to her.  
No you are not! Elise bit into the hand holding the knife and took a chunk of flesh out spitting it to the floor. Lee dropped the knife barely missing Elise’s foot. They stumbled together as Lee hadn’t let go of her. Elise was struggling to tear herself away but her naked feet were slipping on his pooling blood. She found her footing and started to push back, she could see the window behind them. He was moving slightly though not enough and had yet to release her. She bit him again and again and pushed with all her strength. As they hit the window ledge she held tightly to the frame as she could feel him sliding away from her and out into the open air. Elise heard a loud thump as Lee landed on the ground.   
Gasping for breath she turned around and looked out of the window to see if Lee would get up. He didn’t. She ran down the stairs and headed for outside but noticed the twin sisters were in front of her. The others in the inn groggily followed them out.   
Staggering and dazed Lee rose to his feet. Elise watched with astonishment as the sisters jumped on Lee knocking him to the ground, both had knives in their hands. Over and over they raised the knives and brought them down. No one moved to stop them or come to Lee’s aid.   
After he was dead the sisters dropped the knives and stood. They were covered in his blood. Their chest heaved as they breathed. Their hands shook as they tried to wipe the blood from the other’s faces. They began to cry and cling to each other. The crowd stood in stunned silence. Elise felt like they were intruding on something intimate. It was something cathartic that the sisters needed.  
The inn owner took charge of the situation. He pointed to four men in the crowd. “You four get his body in the barn.” He pointed to Elise and the sisters. “You and you two get inside and get cleaned up. The rest of you lot go back to what you were doing.” He turned and pulled Elise and the twins with him inside. 

****

In the morning Elise sat on the bed in the new room she had been given clutching her knees to her chest. She had washed with the sisters and thrown her shift away. She had been reassured that she had merely defended herself and would not be punished. Yet she knew the village watchman was on his way. She feared he would imprison her and she wouldn’t be able to see the king or tell any one of Kell’s destruction. She wished Abele and Alister were with her. She wished she could tell Alister he was right. That she couldn’t do this alone and she did need him.   
She dressed and quickly packed her things. Maybe I can slip out and they won’t notice I’m gone. She held her bag and walked quietly down the stairs. She intended to leave but was stopped by the strangest sight. The first floor was now brightly lit from the sunshine streaming in through the open windows and door. Laughter and happy voices drifted around her. She saw the sisters talking animatedly with a table of people with blinding smiles on their faces.   
With a sigh Elise turned to leave but stopped as a watchman stepped through the door. He wore the brown shirt, pants and half cloak of his office. He had an old dull sword hanging at his hip. He removed his bowl helmet showing his long dirty hair. Elise had frozen. She wondered could she leave, should she leave. “I have come for the people involved in last night’s murder.”  
Elise’s blood ran cold now she had no choice but to stay. She gripped her bag tight and walked over to him. She saw the sisters at her side. The four of them sat down at a table as they each told their stories. The watchman nodded as he listened. “Good news girlies.” He motioned to Elise. “You are free to go. You two just need to pay a weregilt”  
The sisters began to beg. “Please we don’t have any. We can’t give you what we don’t have.”  
He shrugged. “Then it’s off to the jail for you.”  
Morosely the twins began to stand. “Wait.” Elise said. “I can pay for them.” She pulled her coin purse from her bag and paid the man the weregilt, the money for his lost life that would go to his family. She was a bit disheartened that it didn’t leave her much.   
The watchman pocketed the coins and left. Elise stood to leave. The sisters began to say their thanks yous. Elise waved her hand. “No need. I have to be leaving now.”  
One of the sisters ran over to the counter. She put rolls and salt pork in a cloth, tied it and held it out to Elise. “It’s the least we could do.”

*****

The next three days and nights had been consistent. Elise travelled during the day and slept outside at night. She had few coins left and wanted to save them for food. The first night she was afraid someone might try to rob her yet her fears went unfounded. She had passed other travelers on the road. She had seen a city bigger than anything she had seen before. It had smells she was unfamiliar with and the constant movement of people left her reeling. For what felt like the hundredth time she wished Abele and Alister were there.  
Today she was riding through a dense forest. She was hungry, tired and sore. Her right leg hadn’t hurt her in days but the incessant jarring of being in the saddle made other parts hurt. She knew she was getting closer to Avelea. She talked to herself repeating what she wanted to tell the king. She could only hope it went as well as it did in her head.   
After traveling most of the day at a fast pace Elise and Symour came upon an over turned coach blocking part of the road. It could be highwaymen. Elise pulled the axe from her saddle bag and prepared to go around the wagon. Where she was on the road the forest was too thick with brush to take Symour through. From behind the wagon two men jumped out with swords drawn.   
“All we want is your money.” One said.  
Elise turned in the saddle and saw two other men behind her. She considered urging Symour to run. She knew Symour was old and the journey had been trying. She wasn’t certain they could get away with out Symour getting hurt. “Fine.” She pulled her coin purse out and began to hand it down.   
Without warning the men in front of her dropped their swords as their bodies slackened. The color drained from their faces. Their eyes were round and fixed on something behind Elise. She turned and froze.   
Behind her close to twelve riders sat on horses and behind them was a covered wagon. They had long flowing gauzy grey robes with their hoods pulled over their heads covering their faces. All that could be seen in the hoods was darkness. For a brief moment they were like statues until the one in front raised a thin hand covered in a black glove and pointed at the highwaymen. The men ran into the forest terrified.   
Her fear forgotten in the incredible presence Elise jumped down from her horse and bowed. “Thank you Servants of the Dead.”  
The one in front pulled the hood down. Elise had seen the Servants of the Dead before. What skin she had seen had always appeared dry and flaky and their voices were low and husky. The one in front of her was a hauntingly beautiful woman. Her skin was pale and soft looking. Her eyes were dark and sunk back. She was thin though not bony. Her head was completely hairless. When she spoke her voice was soft and feminine. “You are not afraid of us?”  
Elise thought for a moment. How do I word this? “No… though if I am honest I have always thought the Servants were a bit creepy. But I have never seen one that looked like you before.”  
The others removed their hoods. Everyone looked normal to Elise. They were all thin with their heads shaved and everyone had ordinary skin. Elise wondered if they were pretending to be the Servants.   
The woman saw her confusion. “We are indeed the Servants of the Dead. People have certain expectations of us including our looks. We give them that.” The woman slid from her horse and approached Elise. “My name is Lila.”  
“I’m Elise.”  
“That is a beautiful name. Where are you going?” Lila asked.   
Elise wondered why Lila was asking but felt no harm in being honest with her answer. “To Avelea.”  
Lila laughed and clapped her hands together. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes. “Wonderful. So are we. You look rather weary. Would you like to join us? You could take a nice break and rest in the wagon.”  
Elise was leery of them. I don’t know what they want from me. I suppose they are being nice. Realistically if they want to do something to me they easily could and would not have to ask. In the end she was outnumbered and agreed willing to see where the day took her.   
Lila was all smiles and laughter as Symour was tied to the back of the wagon. Elise stepped up and hesitated to pull the cover back on the wagon and enter. She couldn’t see inside. She had heard so many tales of the Servants of the Dead she didn’t know what to expect. She pulled the curtain back and stepped through.   
Inside was an impossibly thin woman lying on a bed of blankets. She looked like the others with her head shaved. She looks so frail like she could break at the simplest touch. Do they not have food to eat? Is that why they look starved?  
The woman spoke with a strong clear voice. “My name is Dominas. I am the High Priestess. Come sit down and we can talk.”  
Elise was relieved she felt certain she knew what was going on now. They were going to try to recruit her. She knew they couldn’t force her. All initiates had to join willingly or the gods would not accept them and the person who forced them would be punished. She relaxed at the revelation and sat down next to the woman. “My name is Elise.”  
“What do you know of us young one?” Dominas asked turning her head to face Elise.   
Elise now knew without question she was right. She thought they must have seen how lost she felt despite every small victory since setting out on her own. “You serve Nox. You prepare the dead and cremate them. The rest may just be stories but I also heard you serve as a bridge between life and death. That you can take a life by merely touching someone.”  
Dominas smiled. “Would you like to know the truth?” Elise nodded. “We are no different from you. We do serve Nox. People forget he is not just the god of death but also of mercy. We began to do the funeral rites to spare the living. It is a difficult thing to light the fire that burns your loved one, obliterating the shell they left behind. I have a feeling you know what that is like.”  
Elise could acutely feel the wagon moving beneath her. She could smell the lavender burning in an incense censer. She felt stifled and wished she were outside with the cool air. The woman’s words had brought up the dark guilt ridden feeling of killing her father and of watching Abele and Alister burn.   
“You look… nervous. Please don’t be.” Dominas put her skeletal cold hand over Elise’s.   
Elise could feel the chill of death in the woman. Maybe they can kill with just a touch.   
“Young one, I cannot kill you. I have not eaten in a fortnight that is why I am so cold. We keep ourselves in a state close to death. We eat only when necessary. The followers out there are stronger in body yet weaker in spirit. I push myself to the limit. I am trying to get as close to Lord Nox as possible.” Dominas said.  
The tension flowed out of Elise’s body at the explanation. “Apologies. You are correct. I lost my brother and a friend days ago.”  
Dominas looked at Elise with a caring smile. “I knew I was right. Did you not have a Servant where you lived?”  
Elise shook her head. “One stayed during the plague but my village is… was small and we would send word when someone died and a Servant would come do the rites and leave. I did not have the time to wait.”  
“Ah. You need to let go of the pain you feel. Stories and fear have abounded about us because people fear death. What everyone needs to understand is death is a part of life. Death is what gives us passion. It’s what heightens our love of others. Death is what makes life worth living.”  
“You are right I suppose. I saw so many people die during the plague that I lost the ability to feel their loss. I was numbed to it. Now it just feels like a knife in my heart.” Elise’s body felt heavy. She lay down next to Dominas facing her. “I have nothing. I am nothing without them.”  
“It may seem that way. The gods take but they give as well. Sleep now. When you awaken if you choose we will be your family.” Dominas said.   
Elise rolled to her side facing away from Dominas. “I can’t. I have business in Avelea first.” The rocking of the wagon, the muted light through its cover and the relaxing aroma of the incense took Elise quickly to sleep.


End file.
